Effective thickeners for use in personal care applications that also provide additional benefits to the formulator are in continuing demand. Of particularly interest is an effective thickener that is non-ionic so as to be compatible in conventional personal care formulations, particularly since many such formulations typically include cross-linked and neutralized polyacrylic acid.
Nonionic cellulose ethers have been known to be used as thickening agents in aqueous paint compositions, for instance in latex-containing paint compositions for providing stability, consistency and water retention to the aqueous paint compositions. Furthermore, nonionic cellulose ethers readily combine with frequently occurring ingredients in the paint compositions.
One nonionic cellulose ether often used in aqueous paint compositions is hydroxyethyl cellulose ethers which lacking a flocculation temperature below 100° C. in water. Such cellulose ethers are desirable since they normally, when used in aqueous paint compositions, contribute to a stable viscosity, a low tendency to flocculate organic and inorganic pigments and have a low tendency to form stable foams. However, the conventional hydroxyethyl cellulose ethers have the disadvantage of a comparatively weak thickening effect and little or no wetting ability.
Accordingly, there is a need for a thickener that is not only non-ionic and that offers effective thickening for a variety of personal care formulation areas, but also one that is naturally derived for improved biodegradability and sustainability.